The Betrayed - Chaos
by Darkmoon111
Summary: It a normal Chaos fic - you all know the run down. Percy gets betrayed by Annabeth, gets thrown into Tartarous, gets out and Chaos comes and offers a place in his army, and then years later he has to come back and rescue Camp from the Titans and Gaea ext...
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, here's a normal Chaos Fan Fiction story – Percy gets betrayed, Annabeth Cheats on him, He is found by chaos ext.… I wrote it a long time ago, and so it's probably rubbish but tell me what you think Ok? (I know the beginning is a lot like The Forgotten – my other story - but I wrote this first and don't have the heart to change it) – Darkmoon111**

The betrayed – Chapter 1

A bloody hand scratched and scrabbled around the edge of Tartarous. It hooked into the ground and slowly another hand reached out for a perchance next to it. Once the hands were firmly hooked into the dirt they began to lift up the body they belonged to. Painfully the body came into view. The man was as bloody as his hands, scars covered almost every inch of his skin. He wore tattered black shorts and a shredded sea green shirt.

On one side of his face three very predominate silver scars marred his face. They stretched from his forehead down across his left eye, to the edge of his mouth. His eyes were sea green and filled with hat, bitterness, betrayal and most of all – the thirst for revenge.

He began to drag himself away from the edge. Now, for the first time he wondered what he was to do. There was nothing left for him in this world, other than people he wanted vengeance upon. A portal of darkness opened behind the scarred man. "You can come with me hero; you still have a good heart."

A figure of darkness detached itself from the portal, assumed a humanoid shape and offered a hand to the scarred man.

The scarred man laughed humorlessly and replied, "Hero, haven't been called that in a long time." He stared at the figure with his vengeful eyes, "why should you want me?" he questioned, "I am nothing more than a husk of the man I used to be. Haven't you heard, I no Hero, just a pawn, I have always been a pawn."

Do not lose hope; I am Chaos, the creator of all. I offer you a chance of a life worth living, you can forget your past and join my army. You are powerful and skilled, I need people like you. Most of my army are immortal and aren't near your experience. With my blessing you would easily be one of the most powerful of my army. You can become one of my commanders, if you want to lead, If not you can join my special forces." The figure answered.

"Chaos, huh, sorry I don't bow down but I'm in no position to. How do I know you're not just going to betray me like every other person I've trusted?"  
"I understand your concerns, but I ask you this, what have you got to lose? Will you come or not?  
"I will come; I have nothing I can do here, like you said I have nothing to lose." The scarred man reached out and took Chaos's hand. They walked through the dark portal and disappeared.

**Ok, what do you think? Good or Not. REVIEW PLEASE. I have many ideas to come. **

***Darkmoon111***


	2. Chapter 2

Betrayed chapter 2

**Next chapter for Betrayed is up. **** Hope you like it.**

1000 years later…

Annabeth's POV

Life is perfect. Ever since I started dating Theo, my life has taken a very steep upturn for the better. I have no idea what I saw in Theo's brother, Percy. He was a traitorous coward. I should have known that his supposed luck was too good to be true. He always seemed to come out of impossible situations perfectly alright whilst his friends and family died around him. He was a spy for Kronos and Gaia and when the time came he showed his colors as a traitor.

Everyone was grateful to Theo. He was the one whom revealed Percy's true face. He would still be among us today, as a hero, if Theo didn't work out the truth. Theo's so much smarter than Percy. He gathered all the evidence and revealed it at the perfect moment so we could surprise him and push him into Tartarous.

After Percy was gone all the Cabin councilors were made immortal so the chance on having a traitor is limited as we have all trained to spot out the signs of a Traitor. Now that I look back on my memories of Percy it's hard to believe I didn't realize what a Traitorous coward he was. Most of us believe he enchanted us to believe that he was innocent and a "Hero".

All the Immortal campers were heading off to Olympus for the Winter Solstice. This meeting was incredibly important as it is where we honor and retell the second Titian war and the second Giants war. The Immortal Campers from Camp Juniper and the Hunters also come to Olympus on this day.

I marched into The Empire State building and walked right up to the doorman, with Theo at my side.  
"600th floor, please." I asked.  
"Sorry, girle, there's no 600th floor."  
"Don't call my wife girle. Let us up to the 600th floor." Theo raced to my defense as always. He couldn't bare other people talking to me like that.  
"Sorry, sir, there is no 600th floor."  
"We are Immortal Demi-gods, let us in, now." I yell at the doorman annoyed that he could never recognize us, the most powerful, well known heroes of Olympus.  
"Sheesh, what's wrong with you people. Always get so uptight when I don't let you in straight away. If you could tell me straight up that your demi-gods we wouldn't have this problem now?"  
"Just let us up." I said impatiently.  
"Touchy, Touchy." The doorman smirked and handed over a golden key card.

I walked over to the elevator and put in the key card in the special slot. All the Demi-gods piled into the lift and it shot up through the Building to Olympus.

LINE BREAK

3rd person POV

On a barren planet, devoid of any life stood a pure black tower made of some supernatural stone. The wind howled at the tower wanting to tear it down. Any other tower would have long giving in to the ruthless, continuous push of the wind. But this tower was one of the Chaos towers. It could not be pushed down by mere wind, no matter how strong.

The tower was sheer with no windows or openings except at the top where there was a balcony that circled the entire building. On it stood a man in white robes and armor (imagine Assassin's Creed clothes and armor). His aura was deadly, dark and powerful. So powerful it seemed to push the wind out of his way. He had stood there not moving for hours.

"Chaos. What brings you here?" The man asked looking into a seemingly empty space beside him. "Another mission perhaps?"  
"Yes, in a matter of speaking, a mission." A humanoid materialized. His body was made of what looked like space. Constellations, galaxies and supernovas seemed to move around its black skin. "But it is not like usual. The army is going to war. Altair you must be careful on this mission, there is every danger imaginable, Order is rising."

The man, now known as Altair, drew in a sharp breath.  
"Are you sure? This could be very bad."  
"There's no mistaking it. Order is rising."  
"Which planet is he trapped on? I know you do not want anyone to know but if we're going to fight, we must prepare first."

"You're not going to like it." Chaos said with a sigh.  
"You don't mean _there_ do you?" Altair's hooded face gave no sign of how horrified he looked. "I hate that worthless planet."  
"Yes, there. I wouldn't have anyone go to that planet but Order is trapped there."

"Do I have to go there, wouldn't the rest of the army be enough?"  
"Under normal circumstances, yes. But Order has lent some of his power to my daughter Gaia, no one in the army is strong enough to defeat her now, only you have the power to do that."  
"Unfortunately, I presume we will be allies with the Olympians and their children?"  
"Yes, some of them are good fighters, and they have their oracle to tell us the future, that is one thing we do not have. You must not let your prejudices get in the way. You must not show them your true power until Gaia. This is vital."  
"I will stay to the shadows, after all that is what I do best."  
Chaos let out a chuckle, "Indeed it is what you do best."  
"When will the Olympians meet the army?"  
"The Commanders and division leaders shall be introduced along with you at the Olympian winter solstice meeting."  
"In an hour, then?"  
'Yes, the other commanders are coming to this tower to assemble, we shall leave together." Chaos dissipated into a fine black and silver mist. Altair sighed and walked into the tower.

**Did you like it? Please use the box at the bottom of the page to give me your thoughts**

***Darkmoon111* **


End file.
